


shots in prague

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [10]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Minho mengulangi lagi video yang ditonton Krystal saat dalam perjalanan ke sini. Menyimpan pertanyaan tentang apakah yang ingin perempuan itu lakukan di kota ini, yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi.





	shots in prague

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Krystal telah mengulangi video itu untuk kesekian kalinya, barulah Minho menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Lelaki itu pun menengok ke samping, melepaskan _headset_ -nya, menghentikan film yang dia tonton di _entertainment-on-board_.

“Videomu sendiri?”

“Hanya bernostalgia.” Krystal nyengir—masih terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun di wajah Minho. “Aku punya rencana untuk para penggemarku dalam waktu dekat. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu di Praha.”

Mata Minho mengerjap cepat. Sesuatu menggelitik nalarnya, yang langsung dia suarakan, “Itulah mengapa kau mengajakku? Jangan bilang kau ingin aku jadi fotografermu.”

Perempuan itu masih nyengir. “Bukan hanya fotografer.”

Minho sengaja membuat-buat ekspresi wajahnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan malas ke kursi. “Dasar. Kupikir niatmu tulus untuk mengajakku ke tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi.”

“Itu hanya sebagiannya.” Krystal lantas tertawa. Minho hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil menggeleng.

* * *

Ketika mereka tiba di hotel, Krystal langsung tidur. Minho selalu hafal kebiasaan perempuan itu, dan membiarkannya tidur entah sampai kapan. Mungkin Krystal juga terganggu karena _jetlag_. Mereka melakukan penerbangan selama belasan jam, hanya dengan beberapa jam jeda untuk transit.

Dia belum bisa tidur sekarang, sehingga yang dia lakukan adalah mencari video yang tadi Krystal tonton di pesawat. Video dirinya bermain _skating_ , bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Minho pernah menontonnya secara langsung satu kali, dan sekarang dia diingatkan kembali betapa ‘nyaris sempurnanya’ penampilan itu.

Krystal bukanlah penari utama, bukan pula orang yang bermula di arena seluncur. Tetapi ia berhasil menguasai arena, menampilkan gerakan seindah pemain aslinya, dan bersama lawannya ia berhasil menaklukkan panggung, memperlihatkan seperti apa multi-talenta itu sebenarnya. Minho kembali diingatkan pula pada fakta bahwa perempuan di sampingnya ini, yang kerap mencandainya, mengisenginya, memperlihatkan wajah kesal yang lucu padanya, punya lebih banyak bakat daripada yang dia kira. Perempuan yang sedang tidur meringkuk ini _begitu mengerikan_. Ia bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan suara, wajah, kemampuan, tangan dan kakinya.

Hal yang membuat Minho bertanya-tanya, apakah pantas dirinya berada di sisi Krystal?

Suatu pertanyaan yang pasti membuat perempuan itu mencubitnya jika ia mendengarnya.

Minho mengulangi lagi video itu. Menyimpan pertanyaan tentang apakah yang ingin perempuan itu lakukan di sini.

* * *

Krystal mengenalkan sungai ikonik di dekat tempat itu sebagai Sungai Vltava—nama yang membuat Minho kesulitan untuk mengucapkannya pada saat-saat pertama.

“Haruskah kurekam dari sekarang?” Minho menawarkan, mengeluarkan ponselnya saat Krystal sedang memakai sepatu untuk berseluncur.

Krystal mendorong ringan ponsel Minho sambil menggeleng, wajahnya semringah. “Nanti saja. Kita pemanasan dulu.”

Minho mengikuti Krystal ke arena seluncur. Perempuan itu menjejak es dengan percaya diri, sementara dirinya masih dengan takut-takut memasuki arena, berpegangan pada tepiannya. Krystal sudah meluncur pelan saat Minho masih berusaha untuk membiasakan diri. Lelaki itu mengamati senyum di wajah Krystal yang tak pudar.

Krystal mengulangi beberapa gerakan yang Minho kenali berasal dari video tersebut. Berseluncur dalam jalur melingkar, melewati beberapa anak yang sedang membiasakan diri. Mencoba beberapa gaya, seperti membungkuk, berputar dengan satu kaki terangkat, melakukan gerakan yang pernah Minho liat di video-video balet, kemudian puncaknya adalah saat Krystal mencoba melompat, berputar tinggi di udara—

—lalu gadis itu jatuh dengan keras.

“Soojungie!”

* * *

Krystal masih percaya diri ia bisa berdiri saat di ruang pertolongan pertama itu. Ia meyakinkan staf medis yang berjaga di sana bahwa ia baik-baik saja, ia bisa berdiri dengan normal.

Sampai akhirnya ia sendiri tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Kakinya menyerah saat ia baru saja memijak. Minho tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, matanya membelalak, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran yang mengacaukan.

“Anda harus ke rumah sakit, Nona. Kaki Anda butuh pertolongan lebih lanjut. Saya akan mengantar Anda ke rumah sakit terdekat.”

Minho membantu Krystal berjalan dengan memegangi tubuhnya. Dia ingin sekali menggendong perempuan itu—dia memikirkan berbagai cara—tetapi pasti Krystal akan menolak. Perempuan itu tidak ingin ada PDA di antara mereka di tengah-tengah publik, meskipun di negara yang begitu jauh.

Krystal tak menoleh padanya sama sekali. Ekspresinya sulit digambarkan.

* * *

Minho membantu Krystal menaruh kakinya di atas bantal sebagai ganjalan. Perempuan itu belum mengatakan apa-apa sepulangnya mereka dari rumah sakit, dan Minho kebingungan harus memulai dari mana. Tidak ada yang senang ketika rencananya dikacaukan, terlebih oleh kesalahan sendiri. 

“Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Minum?”

“Tolong ambilkan soda saja. Apapun.” Krystal mengedikkan dagu ke arah lemari es di ujung ruangan. Minho sedikit lega ia tidak menolak.

Minho kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman. Krystal menolak ketika dia menawarkan untuk membukakan penutupnya. _Yang sakit cuma kakiku_ , begitu katanya. Dan Minho pun memandangnya lekat-lekat, bergantian antara wajahnya dan gips pada kakinya. Dokter bilang paling cepat cedera itu akan sembuh setelah satu minggu, dua minggu paling lama. Jika masih terasa sakit, maka ia harus memeriksakannya lebih lanjut. Minho menghela napas. “Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kaubuat? Video dokumentasi?”

“Kurang lebih seperti itu.” Krystal memainkan _ring_ penutup kaleng yang mencuat itu. “Seminggu ... ah, bisakah kita menambah hari kita di sini?”

“Soal menambah hari itu nomor dua. Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti. Aku bisa membayarkan sisa tambahannya jika kaumau. Tapi, kakimu dulu.” Minho pun melirik meja di samping tempat tidur mereka. Ada sebuah pulpen yang dia keluarkan tadi malam untuk mencatat sesuatu tentang jadwalnya setelah cuti ini. Dia mengambil itu, kemudian menulis sesuatu di gips Krystal.

Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul tanpa sempat dia lihat.

“Video. Kita bisa membuatnya meski keadaanmu begini. Aku bisa mengakalinya dengan tidak menyorot kakimu.”

Krystal cemberut lagi. “Tapi aku ingin membuat video tarian di atas es itu.” Krystal mengembuskan napas panjang, kekesalan dan kesedihan menyatu dalam nada lelahnya. “Aku ingin mempersembahkan yang seperti itu untuk mereka, penggemarku.”

“Tapi kau tidak bisa memaksakan dirimu.”

Krystal diam sebentar, yang Minho kira dalah sebuah pengakuan akan kekalahan. “Aku sudah kehilangan kemampuanku, rupanya.”

“Bukan begitu.”

Krystal tersenyum pahit.

“Soojungie.” Minho menggeleng. “Jangan bilang begitu.”

“Aku kurang berlatih.” Krystal mengangkat bahu sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. “Kukira setelah bekerja keras, aku tinggal menikmatinya. Tahu-tahu aku masih harus bekerja keras lagi.” Ia memandang Minho sekilas. “Aku sempat berpikir aku sudah memiliki banyak hal di tanganku.”

Minho sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya kerja keras, memiliki banyak hal di tangannya, mendapatkan pengakuan dari itu, dan masih harus bekerja keras lagi. Krystal bukan orang yang harus menyadarkannya—tetapi membantunya ingat bahwa dalam kehidupan, tidak ada yang namanya bersantai. Namun dia tak mungkin mengatakannya pada Krystal sekarang; orang yang sedang berpikir bahwa dunianya sedang dijungkirbalikkan.

“Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif. Kau cedera bukan karena kau tidak bisa melakukannya—kesalahan itu pasti selalu ada.” Minho bergeser, mendekat. “Seandainya kau benar-benar kehilangan kemampuanmu, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa meluncur dengan benar tadi.”

Krystal menatap mata Minho dalam-dalam. Minho berharap perempuan itu bisa menemukan ketulusan kata-katanya.

“Tapi yang tadi itu ... buruk.”

Minho menggeleng, mengambil tangan Krystal dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. “Apa yang kaucari? Kesempurnaan?”

Krystal mendengkus. “Kata orang yang selalu ingin menang, selalu ingin nomor satu.”

Minho melepaskan tangan mereka. “Jadi, aku tidak boleh menasihatimu, nih?”

Krystal menunduk, tak berkata apa-apa. Minho berpikir dia tak perlu merasa bersalah.

Lelaki itu pun berdiri, menaruh tongkat yang Krystal dapat setelah keluar dari rumah sakit itu tepat di samping tempat tidur. “Aku mau beli makanan. Kau ingin sesuatu yang khusus?”

Krystal menjawab dengan malas, “Apa saja, asalkan kau belikan aku buah-buahan yang segar. Jika kau bisa menemukan mangga atau plum, lebih baik lagi.”

* * *

Minho mengajak Krystal keluar malam itu, berpendapat bahwa ini malam yang bagus untuk membuat video, karena dia lihat di ramalan cuaca Praha bahwa malam esok akan ada hujan salju ringan.

“Salju?” tanyanya, memastikan, “malah lebih bagus. Salju, Jembatan Charles. Sempurna. Aku akan di sini saja malam ini. Kita tunggu momentum yang bagus untuk videonya.” Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Di samping itu, siapa tahu kakiku sudah bisa berjalan besok.”

“Tidak secepat itu,” bisik Minho, kemudian mengambil tempatnya yang biasa di atas tempat tidur.

Krystal tampaknya tidak peduli. Ia membuka aplikasi perekam suara, kemudian menyuruh Minho untuk diam dengan isyarat telunjuk pada bibirnya. Minho tidak mengerti pada mulanya, tetapi dia patuh.

“Halo, ini Krystal. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertemu kalian secara langsung. Aku ingin sekali bercerita banyak. Aku melewati hari-hari yang penuh tantangan ... petualangan, pelajaran, dan hal-hal baru. Kuharap kalian juga mengalami hal yang sama. Apakah kalian senang, bersedih, kecewa, marah, ceria hari ini? Apapun itu, kuharap ... kalian tetap bersemangat pada akhirnya. Karena hidup adalah tentang bekerja keras, lagi dan lagi ... terus seperti itu. Terdengar melelahkan, itu benar ... tetapi akan ada banyak kebahagiaan di antaranya.”

Minho baru mengerti bahwa ini adalah narasi yang akan Krystal masukkan dalam video khususnya. Mendengarkannya pun membuat Minho hampir-hampir tidak bisa berkedip.

“Aku menyapa kalian lewat video ini ... karena meskipun aku sudah jarang berada di panggung untuk kalian, aku tetap menghargai kalian. Mencintai kalian. Karena tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan menjadi Jung Krystal yang sekarang. Yang memahami betapa indahnya dunia yang dibagi bersama orang lain ... betapa berharganya dicintai, disemangati ... diberikan inspirasi. Duniaku menjadi seperti itu bersama kalian.” Perempuan itu menjedanya sebentar. “Aku membuat video ini untuk berterima kasih. Semoga kalian juga mendapat kebahagiaan yang sama dengan kebahagiaanku. Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian. Terima kasih, aku sayang kalian.”

Krystal mengakhirinya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Minho.

“Jangan menangis terharu, Tuan Choi. Aku tidak membuat rekaman itu khusus untukmu saja.”

“Siapa yang menangis?” Minho mengernyitkan hidungnya. “Rekaman yang bagus.”

“Videonya juga harus sebagus rekaman ini.” Krystal menjawil hidung Minho. “Kau bisa merekam dengan baik, ‘kan?”

“Hei, aku tidak membintangi film-film hanya untuk melupakannya dan melewatkan detil-detil pentingnya.” Minho mengambil ponsel Krystal dari pangkuan gadis itu. “Aku juga belajar dari para sutradara.” Kemudian dia menyalakan kameranya, merekam Krystal dari samping, yang sedang memandang dengan heran. Kemudian, ketika sadar, Krystal langsung menutup kameranya.

“Jangan sekarang!”

Minho masih memegang ponsel itu, melompat dari tempat tidur. “Kenapa? Takut tidak cantik? Hei, penggemarmu tidak akan peduli kau memakai riasan atau tidak!”

“Tapi aku tidak siap—”

“ _Candid_ saja, Soojungie. _Candid_. Aku akan merekam banyak hal, nanti kita bisa memilihnya, memilih yang mana saja yang paling bagus. Lebih banyak pilihan lebih bagus.” Minho menyiapkan kameranya lagi. “Tidak perlu mencari momen yang sempurna.”

Krystal menelengkan kepala. “Serius, aku sering sekali mendengar kata _sempurna_ darimu. Kau sudah memikirkannya ketika berkata seperti itu? Aku mendengar kata-kata begitu dari orang yang perfeksionis seperti dirimu, oppa?”

Minho menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. “Setidaknya dengan mengatakan itu pada orang lain, aku terus-terusan mengingatkan diriku sendiri.” Lelaki itu pun menghidupkan kameranya. Lantas, mendekat pada Krystal, agar kakinya yang digips itu tidak terlihat di rekaman.

Krystal tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada kamera. Rambutnya agak berantakan, bibirnya tidak mengenakan pemulas sama sekali, dan kemejanya agak kumal. Kemudian, setelah melambai, ia malah tertawa malu dan menutup wajahnya lagi.

Bagi Minho, ini sudah sangat mendekati sempurna.

* * *

Minho melihat sisi yang sama pada Krystal dengan dirinya di pagi hari itu. Krystal bersikeras untuk berjalan-jalan di kota yang baru saja hidup, di kota yang bahkan belum memulai kesibukannya. Krystal mengajaknya ke Jam Astronomi, meski harus berjalan dengan tongkat dan ia tidak bisa menjadi Krystal yang lincah dan selalu bebas.

Minho merekamnya di sana, saat ia sedang bersandar di gedung, menghadap ke arah cahaya matahari yang baru saja merayap di cakrawala. Minho lalu menyorot ke atas, ke arah puncak bangunan, memperlihatkan di mana sebenarnya Krystal berada. Biar perempuan itu yang nanti memilih, rekaman ini akan dimasukkan atau tidak.

Kemudian Krystal mengajaknya ke perpustakaan yang juga menjadi ikon kota: Perpustakaan Klementinum, yang unik sekaligus mewah secara bersamaan. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang bicara saat di dalam selain bisikan-bisikan singkat. Bahkan, saat merekamnya, Minho tak menyuarakan apapun. Ia yakin penggemar-penggemar Krystal pasti akan senang melihat perempuan ini membaca dengan tenang, dikelilingi oleh buku-buku, tersenyum sesekali. Sama seperti kebahagiaannya melihat momen-momen ini.

Senja menjelang malam mereka habiskan di sekitar Jembatan Charles. Di sana Krystal yang merekam sekelilingnya, membuat narasi baru berisi pesan lain untuk penggemarnya, membuat rekaman _timelapse_ matahari terbenam dan orang-orang yang berlaluan di sekitar jembatan, para turis dan penghuni kota yang sibuk.

Minho membuat rekaman untuk dirinya sendiri saat Krystal menutup video hari itu dengan merekam cahaya di sekitar jembatan, dengan narasi:

“Aku tidak sempurna, terkadang aku tidak puas dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri, tetapi kalian tetap menantikanku, berharap padaku, tetap berada di sisiku, meski aku mengalami itu semua. Aku cinta kalian. Semoga kalian selalu diliputi kebahagiaan.”

Jika kata-kata itu adalah refleksinya atas kejadian yang menimpanya, maka Minho rasa dia tak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi.

* * *

“Tempat ini bagus.” Minho bergeser ke arah Krystal di ujung lain tempat tidur, menunjukkan sesuatu yang dia temukan di ponselnya, sebuah arena di Jepang, dekat dengan apartemen yang sering Minho sewa jika dia beraktivitas di negara itu. “Jika kakimu sembuh nanti, kita bisa merekam video _ice skating_ -mu di sini. Aku akan membayarkannya.”

Krystal tertawa kecil. “Repot-repot sekali. Tidak perlu, lho.”

“Tapi—”

“Video yang ada pun sudah cukup. Hanya beberapa tempat di Praha, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak rekaman bagus. Besok kita berkeliling kota naik trem saja, oke? Setelahnya, kita pulang.”

“Benar-benar tidak ingin memperpanjangnya?”

“Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.” Krystal pun menutup bukunya. “Aku sadar, videonya bukan tentang kesempurnaan. Tapi seberapa tulus apa yang bisa kupersembahkan.”

Minho lebih mendekat lagi, tersenyum tepat di hadapan wajahnya. “Penggemarmu pasti akan bahagia mendengarnya. Kau harus memasukkan itu ke dalam narasi.”


End file.
